Emergency Alert Systems (EAS) typically provide messages indicative of a variety of types of alerts including, for example, weather conditions, disasters, AMBER (America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response) alerts, and/or alerts issued by the Government, for example. Currently, regulations associated with such EAS alert messages may vary among locations such as from country to country, region to region, or the like. Unfortunately, because such regulations may vary among locations, a mobile device may have difficulty determining the emergency alert channels and associated rules (e.g., can emergency alerts be turned off) when a subscriber of the mobile device may be in different countries, different regions, or the like.